Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to components such as, for example, load break switches, for electric power systems. The disclosed concept further pertains to contact assemblies for components of electric power systems. The disclosed concept also pertains to methods of eliminating open air arcing within components of electric power systems.
Background Information
Electric power systems incorporate switches for control and protection purposes. Some medium voltage load interrupter switchgear, for example, includes a spring operated mechanical switch and a set of protective fuses. The function of the switch is to open and close a medium voltage circuit. Interruption of current flow in the buses of the switchgear by the switch creates an arc as the contacts of the switch open. It is common for some switches, such as load break switches, to use an arc chute, and a small “flicker blade” to extinguish any arcing in open air in the event that the load break switch opens while current is flowing.
The flicker blade is a relatively small current carrying member that is spring loaded, and upon opening it whips through the arc chute material drawing an arc, and the arc is extinguished by gas produced by the flicker blade passing through the arc chute material. This method of extinguishing the arc often results in the flicker blade wearing on the movable contact of the load break switch, undesirably shortening the life of the movable contact. Additionally, open air arcing presents safety risks to operators near the load break switch in the event of a fault condition.
There is thus room for improvement in components for electric power systems and in contact assemblies therefor.
There is also room for improvement in methods of eliminating open air arcing within components of electric power systems.